Tantalization: The Misadventures
by Miss C. Royal
Summary: Being Lolah Laraway is not Easy. Then again, show me one Hybrid Vampire/Angles life that is. And with a pack of angry angles chasing her to boot! Lucky for her, she's got some amazing friends to help on her carry out the prohicy she was born to. Occ
1. The Past Becomes The Present

**(A/N: Wow. Sophomore year really grabbed me by the horns. Summer flew by before I knew it and Junior year is seriously kick my butt. But no more excuses, Sorry I kept you guys waiting for so long. I really couldn't do handle Rising Sun, Setting Moon Anymore. So instead, I thought I would do a new story, with the help of the most awesome beta (my bff Abby) and my amazing friends as inspiration. So with out further ado, I give you, Tantalization: The Misadventures.)**

"I'm telling you, I don't really remember what happened." I told her again with a sigh. Her eyes were so kind, like she believed everything I was saying, but she wanted to have me run through it again. Just for the sake of running through it I guess. Hell, I might as well have humored her, after all her family was letting us stay here. Logan, Morgana and Huntington were out trying to find a place for us to live one that was close to this magnificent palace like place. It was more then I could ask for, more then what I was going to ask for in the first place. All I had wanted was directions to the nearest motel six. "Well then, tell me what you do remember." she asked for the third time in less then two hours. "Nessie, Don't tire out our guests like that, it's not nice." I sighed and remembered a time when I had been so care free about things. I raised an eyebrow at her and then leaned over to look at the person who owned the voice. He looked back at me with curious eyes, and there went my other eyebrow. With another sigh, I threw my self back into their couch, only to have it move back a full four inches. "Sorry!" I yelped, "Still not used to the whole super human strength thing." Though in the back of my mind, I was pretty aware of the fact that I was never Human to begin with. I said it with yet another sigh. I seemed to be sighing a lot now a days. Edward, or at least that's what I had been told his name was, laughed and put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. It made me twitch to have the guy so close to tell ya the truth. Not that he wasn't totally hot and everything, and to top it off he was really nice.

But I wasn't the type of person who was used to such contact from anyone except Logan, Morgana or Huntington. Maybe he could tell that he had made me uncomfortable because the hand came off my shoulder almost in an instant, but the girl in the room obviously didn't think the same way he did, because the next thing I knew, I was being taken by the hand and sat right back down onto the couch that I had accidentally moved in the first place. My eyes went wide as I looked down at her hand which was STILL holding mine. "Just a tad over friendly eh? Didn't you parent's ever teach you to be careful who you befriend?" I asked in a grumble. I heard a chuckle and looked up to see ever present Edward sitting on the arm of the couch. Nessie smirked at me and then looked over at Edward, "Yes, Daddy tell's me that all the time. Doesn't mean I listen to him though." Her comment threw me for just a second, had she been referring to Edward when she had said Daddy? Hard to believe he was a dad, he didn't look much older the 17. "Thank you." Edward replied with a smirk. My bottom lip twitched as I looked at him, "Creepy man. Very creepy." It bemused me, in a creepy kind of way, that he could read my mind. I could do the same to him, if I wanted to. I still hadn't exactly learned to control it, seeing as I found out I had it a while ago, but didn't get much chance to play with it. "Come on Lolah, tell it again. Pretty please?" The child was unbelievable. Since our arrival those few hours ago, all I had been doing really was telling my life story to her. I shock my head and looked over at the clock, Logan, Huntington and Morgana wouldn't be back for a while, and I did need something to do after all. I was starting to wonder just how many time I would have to tell her my life story before she could recite it to me backwards and forwards with out missing anything. I smirked at the thought, and out of the corner of my eye, thought I saw Edward do the same. "Fine, one more time then." I told her with a slight smirk, this would be time number five would it not?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warm. Dark. Wet. Those were the first three words that would come to mind if you ask me what I first thought about when I woke up in the basement of our former home. Nothing about where my siblings were, nothing about why there was a huge breeze coming in when this was a BASEMENT, nope. Not even how I knew I was in the basement in the first place. Hell, not even my own name went through my mind. Its Lolah by the way. I think my brain was still trying so dearly to repress what it had just gone through. I don't know how long I was down there, a few minutes, an hour, a day, a month, a year. I'm just not completely sure what to tell you. But when it did sink in, when it all finally did click, and the flood gates that had been holding everything back finally snapped, I can tell you, no I can practically paint you a picture, because that's when all hell broke loose. It was then that the inner demon child reared its ugly head, and scared as I was, it was a good thing too. It was also then that she found me, where I had not exactly been hiding, but more like discreetly watching with out them knowing of my presence. It was then that the battle for the rest of my life started, and my sense of self preservation kicked into over drive.

She came at me, faster then anything I've ever seen before. Her skin was freezing cold, like a block of ice where it came into contact with mine, and so pale that I could almost see right through her. Her red eyes were blazing, her once tamed amber hair was now wild, pulled out of its ringlets as it was. She was strong, and fast, but I didn't want to die. Scratch that, I COULDNT die. Not here. Not now. Not like this. If I was going to go, then I was going to do it in the way that I had been planning since the day they put my siblings and I in the custody of the state, not like this. I closed my eyes, and just let my senses take over. She lunged left, I ducked, lunged right and threw my arm out. Direct contact, though it didn't phase her at all. She just kept coming, and that's when I knew, I had to end this. It would pain me so much to see this place go, but from what I understood of the way things worked, it had to end with a huge fire ball. I opened my eyes, and ducked as her right arm extended, fist ready to go for my eye. I swiped a leg under her, knocking her to her feet and then I pounced.

My teeth, razor sharp, were bared as I lunged, going straight for the jugular. And then I was ripping her to shreds, tearing the woman that had once been so much to me apart, like there was no tomorrow, no way for me to stop. It HAD to end like this, right now, right here. I would NOT have them endangering our way of life anymore. And then she was nothing more then clumps at my feet as I stood, pulled out a match from the inside of my pocket in the old torn leather jacket that I was wearing and lit it. I took careful aim, making sure that it would land right where the gas leak was. And then I ran, ran for my life, I already knew that my siblings were not in the house. I had come alone, which was what she had wanted. I ran like I was in middle school again, with meat in my pocket with out me knowing and a pack of wild, hungry dogs was chasing me. I ran like nothing mattered anymore, counting silently in my head as I did so. _Five, Four, Three, Two, One. Good Bye Bethany._ And then, my past was gone forever. I had to find my future now. If only they had left me some kind of a note. I panted as I ran, annoyed at not knowing where I was going. And then I tripped, forgetting for a few precious seconds that I was a major klutz. I was counting how long it would take me to hit the ground when I was stopped, and picked up. I looked up into a pair of glowing pink eyes that I had never been so happy in my life to see more then right now. "Your Late." Was all I got out before my eyes fluttered to a close, and everything around me became one with the blackness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I was finished I looked down at her with a smirk. She looked rather sad for some reason. "What's wrong? You asked me to tell you what I remembered again, and I did." Next thing I know, Edward is laughing while Nessie is pouting and looking at me with huge doe eyes. "I kind of meant from the very beginning." Both of my eyebrows went up, and I looked over at Edward to make sure that I understood what this child was asking me to do. "You mean, You want me to pretty much sit here and tell you my life story?" I asked, just a slight hint of amusement in my voice. She looked at me, and I swear, in that instant I could have screamed my head off. But I didn't, instead I just put my head back, closed my eyes and laughed. And when I was done, I opened my eyes to both Edward and Nessie looking at me, pretty much just waiting. I smirked, seeing as they were serious, and then shrugged. "Alright, if your sure you want to waist another hour or so of your life." I told them both, just then letting go of Neisse's hand and shifting in my spot for a more comfortable position. "I'll tell you all about my past."

**(A/N: Well, there you have it. The Prolog to my new story. Which I will be sticking with might I add, haha. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. The First chapter will be hope some time this week, making some last minute changes to it before I send it to my lovely Beta. haha. Well, stay tuned kittens, to find out how the hell our lovely Lolah got her self into this mess. Kikko Says: Tata for now!)**


	2. 1: History Of Lolah

_**(A/N: Thanks to those of you who ready my prolouge. Ha, I really hope that you liked it, and yes, it was meant to be that creepy. But enough about that, lets dive into the first chapter shall we? Onward!)****Disclaimer: Kikko says: The Author does not own any of the Twilight Characters, and is simply borrowing their names and traits to help her story. Please don't sue**_

I was Lolah since the day I was born, to a mother and father who's only job apparently, had been to mate, produce me, and then leave. Or at least that's what I had been programmed to believe. They had a lot of names for a person like me the first few years of my life as a ward of the state. And by they, I do so mean the lovely children who were always better off then I in my book. Freak, weirdo, odd ball, you name em, and I'm pretty sure that at one point or another, they were most likely used in place of my none existent sure name. I always just figured that no one had cared enough to really claim me. Turns out, that it just hadn't been time for that kind of thing to come along for me just yet. Different didn't begin to scratch the surface of who I was and still am. Hell, there were sometimes where both society and I questioned WHAT I was. That may have been the only time society and I were on the same side, could actually see eye to eye, the issue of me being a freak. That could never be contested, only a freak wouldn't have a last name.

Only a freak wouldn't know what she was, and seeing as they couldn't place me into any stereo type, it became crucial to use these torturous names to associate with me. It didn't take me long to figure out that if I was supposed to have friends, they wouldn't be made at the orphanage, not with the way these kids treated me. I kept to my self for the most part, playing with the little woodland creatures that would scurry in before the double doors of the prison were shut and locked for a good six to seven hours. Now why, would they want to lock a bunch of postal (in my mind anyways) children together in one house? So that we didn't ugly up society of course. They were outside of the social norm, so you can only imagine what that meant for me. I also figured out at a young age that I was much more, uh, I guess you could call it "gifted," then a lot of other children were. In that I was the only kid I knew that could make an object move just by thinking about it at the age of seven. In fact, I didn't know of anyone, in the whole wide world being exactly like me. Maybe a few magicians now and then, and some other really special people (they were mostly locked in the Looney bin though.)

It made me feel indifferent, which is what I loved about the set ups of life, when you don't react the way it wants you to, you can be pretty sure that something is going to go wrong. You see, in a normal person's brain, trying to understand how a person like me fits into the world, is like trying to do rock science. It just doesn't work out very well. So you can only imagine my shock when I was called out of class on a bright and early Friday morning, and told to pack what little belongings that I had. At first, I was thinking that I was going to get moved into the "unique" section again, after all, I was pretty sure that Jimmy Richardson of the big, bad, fifth years, had seen me use my "gifts" to help the bird that he and his little friends had almost stoned to death. Seeing as I couldn't let that happen, I spoke to it, found out where it was hurt the most. I had taken it inside then to patch it up, but not before standing and finding Richardson staring at me with his mouth wide open. "You talked to it!" He finally spat out after standing there for a good five minutes, "I don't know what you're talking about." I had said as I brushed past him. The unspoken rule, no matter where I went, was to keep me as the odd girl out. And the fact that I had denied the accusation he had made, fueled Richardson's hate towards me more. He made sure that the rule was enforced. The unique section of the orphaning was horrible, they would either beat you or starve you until they made what ever weird quirk you had go away, and then you were returned to the normal section again. It was cruel, it was ugly, it was horrifying, and it was how they did things back in 1945, well at least it was in New York City. So imagine my surprise, when I was told to head down to the head mistresses office. I frowned, but complied, not liking the smirk that was the professors face.

I suppose they were expecting me to put up some kind of a fight about being adopted. Franklin, I could have cared less, it would just be for a short time again, no one wanted to keep a freak like me. So I shrugged off the excitement, and was driven over to the home to go meet the people who would be putting up with me until they decided to give me back. The instant I walked into the home, I KNEW something was off. Their was a cosmic shift, and one that I didn't like either. I frowned, and as I got closer and closer to the office, the feeling in the pit of my stomach that told me to run just made its self clearer and clearer. I knocked, and after a brief second of hesitation, was told to come in. And so I did, in my plain skirt, high socks, white button up shirt, tie, and shinny black shoes. My angle soft golden brown hair, with flicks of fiery red thrown in hair was pulled up into a pony tail, as was demanded of all the young ladies at the school I attended. I knew what they were the moment I laid eyes on them. Not fully human, no, they were too beautiful to be fully human, no human would be that beautiful. She with her Red and brown based hair, with angle gold thrown in for good measure, pale, but nothing near chalky, and full hazel green eyes. The eyes were the first thing that caught me, I found my self lost in them, lifting the secretes right out of them before the head of the orphanage demanded my attention by clearing his throat.

I reluctantly turned to give him my attention, and then I saw him. My breath caught in my throat as I tried to exhale. He was stunning, just above the dazzling quota, gorgeously thick, lush, dark curly hair. You could just barely notice the tint of brown in them if you paid attention. He was tan, very tan, it reminded me of brown sugar, and his eyes were the softest jade green. Like the woman sitting next to him, he wore fine cloths, polished shoes, and a nice, warm smile. For the I don't know how many times, the head called for my attention. I frowned, like I had been interrupted from something very important. But it didn't not stay there for long, "Lolah, this is Mr. And Mrs. Laraway, they have come to pay you a visit." I could do nothing more then nod numbly as their eyes burned into the back of my head. It wasn't as though I was going to refuse them a visit, after all, I wanted to know what they were. Oddly enough I had questioned who they were at all, I already had the answer to that. They were friends of my parents, well of my fathers anyway. Now how, on earth, would I have known that if I didn't know my parents? Easy. I read minds, and hearts. And the moment I walked into the office, I had began to scan their brain waves for anything that might answer the burning question that I had never felt such a need before in my life to answer.

The head smiled, then rose from his chair, motioning for the Laraway's and I to follow him. I knew where we were going, the parlor, the third most private place in the whole orphanage to do speak about private matters. Once we were left alone, I sat down on the fair end of a two seat couch, while they each sat on a chair opposite of me, and then the wait began. It was almost like a game, sitting there waiting for someone to say something. My heart went into over drive, thumping against my chest and demanding that I say something. But in my head, things were much cooler. I scanned them again, more carefully this time, in case they knew what I was doing.

Finally, SHE broke the silence, "You know, you shouldn't look this calm young one" she said with a sigh. I tilted my head, curious as to how I already knew what her voice sounded like, and by what she meant. However, before I could ask my question, HE said something that made me flinch. "Well, she doesn't need to be worried. It's not as though we were going to hurt her. Besides, she's been scanning your thoughts since she first walked in." Alright. So I was totally Busted. And then he smiled, which threw me completely, "You shouldn't do that. Not everyone you meet is going to be as friendly about it as we." He said, the smile was still on his face. I frowned now, unsure as to how to continue with this now that I had been caught in the act of trying to get my answers the only way I knew how to. "Ok ok, so then who are you, and how do you know my name?" I asked, trying to clear things up."A Thousand apologies young mistress, I am Huntington, and this is my mate Morgana." Again, I was curious as to why his voice was so familiar to my mind, and why my heart beat at three times its pace as he sat where he did and spoke to me. I felt like I was in some sort of movie. The one named Morgana reached out her hand, and before I could really think about it, I placed my hand within hers, and oddly enough, I already knew it was going to be cold. Ice cold. But smooth, like a mixture of garnet and ice. I smiled as I thought that, It would be nice if my hand were the same way, only to be snapped out of my thought bubble by Huntington laughing, and then Morgana giggled. "What's so funny?" I asked, curious again. It seemed the more I was around them, the more my curiosity peeked. "Forgive me, but the look on your face is quite priceless;" and then I found my self giggling as well. "What do you want with me?" I asked once we had all calmed down and gone back to being serious.

"We were friends of your parent." was all he said for a minute. "You should have recognized us as soon as you stepped into the office." he said with a smirk. I turned my head towards Morgana and frowned, "Unless her memories are sleeping." "What do you mean my memories are sleeping?" I asked starting to get a bit frustrated. "You knew my parents?" I asked after the first part fully sunk into my mind. Morgana nodded and squeezed my hand, "Your father was like a brother to me, and your mother was one of the most amazing people I could ever have met. She was so unique, and her gift was so amazingly beautiful." Again I frowned, they kept saying the word gift. To me, that world meant trouble. Now it was time for Huntington to take the reins, "Lolah, are you aware of the fact that you are not the average person," he asked with a serious face that could have frozen you in place. I nodded once or twice, not understanding what he meant. Of course I knew I wasn't normal, after all, I was parentless, and I could do things that I knew the average person couldn't do, not even in their wildest dreams. Then Morgana jumped in, "Darling, I don't think she gets it," she said with a tilt of her head. Indeed she was right, I didn't get it.

Huntington smiled slowly and then stood. He walked over to a flower pot, and removed a beautiful red rose from it. And as I watched, he lit it on fire, just by looking at it. As I sat there staring, watching the beautiful thing burn before my eyes, my head stopped working, and my heart took over. I was on my feet in an instant, dashing towards Huntington, and snatching the burning rose from his hand. I didn't know exactly what I was going to do with it, but I knew I had to help it. But as I made contact with the burning rose, the strangest thing happened, strange even for me, the fire stopped instantly. It was almost as thought I had been able to persuade the fire to stop spreading and put its self out. I stared at the thing in my hand, and fifty percent of the rose was left untouched by a lick of damage. "I knew you could do it, good job. Your angelic powers are still mostly intact. But lets see about your father's side shall we." Huntington said with a smirk. It took about half a second for it to happen, I moved my hand up to the part where Huntington had touched the steam, and a flash of hot, white light went through my brain. And then my head was filled with images that were to take place in the next minute or so. With the pain of the sudden heat I had closed my eyes, a mistake on my part, because I never saw it coming. One minute I was standing next to Huntington, and the next, I was throwing my eyes open on instinct in order to jump out of the way of a suddenly very angry Morgana.

With my eyes now wide open, I faced her head on. She snapped her teeth at me, and tried to bend my arm back, but I made sure to push her off as hard as I could. I guess that was pretty hard, seeing as she slid back about five or six feet. Super human strength was never something I had been able to use. And then, to her amazement, and Huntington's amusement, I stood perfectly still. Before she could get anywhere near five feet near me again, my eyes locked with hers. I tapped into her mind, and skimmed it. I don't know what I thought I was looking for, but I must have found it because she stopped moving. I felt like I was pulling on something in her mind, a single thought. I used that to my advantage and pulled it so hard that it became an action, next thing I knew, she was sitting down in the chair opposite from where she had been standing. My head spun and I was woozy.

Confusion written all over my face as Huntington made his way over to me and Morgana, clapping. Morgana rose to her feet and smiled at me, the smile quickly faded as I sunk into the chair that was behind me. Some how, in the mists of all that had just taken place, I had a white and black skirt on, and a very snug fitting blouse. Not to mention that my hair, which had been pulled back into a pony tail, was now in loose ringlet curls, drooping down my face and framing it. Huntington smiled, "Its all part of being a half vampire Half Angel Lolah." Now it was time to give him the look, the one that screamed I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT. Morgana smiled, and patted me on the hand while putting her finger to her lips to make me stop talking. About five seconds later and the head walked in again, "So Mr. And Mrs. Laraway, what do you think of our Lolah?" Huntington smiled, and took Morgana's hand to help her stand. With out taking a second look at me, he simply said, "Have the papers drawn by tomorrow morning, deliver them in the afternoon, and lets celebrate in the evening. We'll be taking her home now." I flinched, not liking the way he said that at all. But I followed, a dazzled and confused look on my face as I did so. I was still woozy too. "Your going to love it at the house Lolah, my little angle." Looking back now, I'm pretty sure that those were her play on words for the situation at hand. Interestingly enough though, she was right. I did love the house.

**_(A/N: Ooooh, Lolah, what an odd child. And who and WHAT are Huntington and Morgana? hehe, guess your going to have to tune in again for our next chapter. Read And Review! Kikko Says: Happy Reading.)_**


	3. 2: The Dream Gave Birth To The Voice

(A/N: Dear Gosh, Mid-terms were BRUTAL. Icky. I hated them. But thank goodness, that's over with for now. Haha, Ok, On to Chapter two! Bit more about Lolah`s parents is found out here! Enjoy!)

Disclaimer: Miss Royal does not own the lovely Twilight Series, and is simple borrowing the characters and their traits for the time being. So please, do not sue.

Unbalanced minds, are mostly the results of dangerous thoughts. Thoughts that tear us apart inside and out, and no matter what you try, they sit there and gnaw at you. Sometimes they are so simply that you never see them coming. The seed, planted so early on that no one can feel it, until its to late. Things like greed, hunger, vanity, thirst, lust, and want take over. They create the problems that at one point or another threatened to destroy the world, worlds, depending on what you believe in.

My so called gardens would agree with that statement in the highest wouldn't they? Morgana and Huntington. They were so strange. And yet I know that they only meant to do what was best for me. It had been that way since they first took me home, since they told me about the wars and about my family. "**Your father was a great man Lolah. Leader of the northern forces in the Tenth war."** I looked up at him confused, **"What do you mean the Tenth war? What war are you talking about?" **Morgana gave me a small smile and then headed over to sit with Huntington, who had taken up refuge on my left, father away from me. **"I suppose to humans, it would be called the plague?"**

My head snapped up and I started at her, **"The mass extinction of a whole containment, that was….a…a…" **

"**A War. It was the only time the Vampire's, Angels and the Human church that dominated the land then worked together to rid the earth of the scum that was claiming so many lives." **was what she answered me. **"You're a special child Lolah. You had to have known that, your not normal, not entirely human. You're a hybrid child, fathered by a hybrid vampire and a Fallen angle." **It took me a while to look at her after that answer, to be honest, I had not been shaken like that for a while. The extermination of the whole North American Continent was due to a war that they were part of. Actually, a war that both sides of me were apart of really. How exactly was I supposed to feel about that? And I had so many new questions forming in my head. What was a hybrid Vampire? And A Fallen Angle? What did that make me then, if I was a combination of them both?

Huntington seemed like the type of person who is always trying to make sure you don't get hurt. I didn't know if that was just his personality, or if it was the way he was handling me. He moved from where he was sitting, and put a hand on my shoulder. **"We said before that your father was a great man. And we were not telling falsehoods. Even though he was not truly accepted being a hybrid him self, he still did what was right, instead of just following what others told him to. His strength is what got the other vampires who did not want more blood shed to stand up." **

The way he spoke of the father I never knew made me smile, honestly it did. It was an action that shocked me at first, but then again, it felt right. To smile at the mention of him, to feel some sort of warmth spread through me. Morgana noticed me smiling, and squeezed Huntington's hand. They were so adorable, I wondered how long they had been together, and how they had known my parents, who had changed Morgana, and where were her family members? So many thoughts raced through my head as I sat there.

"**You don't have to be so quite about it. Talk to us, what's on your mind mistress?" **Morgana asked me with a sort of half smile that made me look up and smile my self. **"What was she like? My mother I mean, what was she like?" **I asked in a shy voice as I stared straight ahead and into the fire that was giving us warmth. I don't know how long we had been sitting there, but some where in between the time we sat down and now, a fire had been lit, and the sky outside had darkened. **"She was beautiful. She was kind, she was powerful. She made it worth fighting beside her, because she believed in the peace that the almighty so wanted. She was part of the fallen force, lived among the humans and did her part in keeping the world in a state of calmness." **Morgana said turning her attention to the fire as well.

I could tell that this was difficult for her to talk about. Though I was entirely confused as to why she was telling me about it and not Huntington. He must have sensed my confusion, because a second or two passed before he answered my unasked question, **"In the course of ten years, the three forces became one. There was one battle that ragged for two years, and it was in that particular one that we were separated. Morgana was with your mother, and I your father. In the end, we won but lost many in the process. When we were united with the force again, I asked to stay with your father, and Morgana your mother."** He explained with a slight smile on his face. I looked over at Morgana, but she wasn't looking at me anymore. She had a far away look in her eyes as she stared into the fire in front of us, as if memories were flooding back. **"Your father is the reason I'm still here. He was the one who took care of me after they bite me and left me there to die. Three of the most painful days of my life, but the days after were so much worse." **She spoke with out looking at me still, but the way she looked into the fire made my heart ache a beat or two.

"**You see, the change is very painful. Sometimes not everyone makes it through, in one piece, and sometimes when they do, you….you wish they didn't."** I looked at her, frowning, I didn't understand what she meant. Who had she lost, and why would she wish the later on some one? Huntington put his arm around her, and she sighed while looking into the fire still. I wondered what it was about the fire that soothed her so much. Through out the whole conversation, I had been fighting sleep. For some reason, after the first day they took me home, after the first time I truly changed I had been getting tired so easily. I yawned a little bit, and he noticed. With a smile, he stood up, and held out his hand.

"**Its bed time." **I looked up at him and made a face, **"I'm not a child Huntington" **As I said it though, he chuckled and then moved over close to me. I have to admit, that in that moment I panicked. He leaned down, and next thing I know, I was being picked up. **"What are you doing? Please put me down, Please!"** I called out holding onto him for dear life. Its safe to say, I didn't exactly like feeling weightless after about three seconds, and the fact that I wasn't expecting it made it worse.

He looked down at me and smiled, **"You need more sleep then the average human. I promise, you'll be asleep before I even get up stairs." **I scowled at him, guardian or not, he was being a serious butt munch right then. **"Look, I'm fifteen. I'm not tired, and even if I was, I would much rather prefer to walk up stairs as opposed to you carrying me like I was some sort of a three year old that fell asleep on the couch." **

I said trying to wiggle out of his grasp. He sighed, and drew me closer, putting his mouth next to my ear he whispered **"Sleep little one. You'll understand everything in the morning."** I couldn't see his eyes glowing, or the wings that had grown almost out of no where from his back. I couldn't see those things, but I could hear the way his tone changed, and the next thing I knew, my eyes were dropping. **"That's not fair, you shouldn't be able to use your powers on me…"** I protested sleepily. Huntington chuckled, and Morgana giggled, and then everything went black.

I couldn't have been asleep for more then a few hours, but something woke me up. It was the sound of crunching, or something being crunched. I wasn't sure, and I was still tired. But the sound grew so irritating that I just had to go find out what it was that was making it, and how to make it stop. I slipped out of my bedroom and followed the sound. I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going, but I suddenly stopped right outside of a door. When I looked up, I noticed that it was Huntington's study, and that the crunching sound had gotten louder. I frowned, and grasped the door handle, turned it and pushed it open, after which I turned the light on. **"Huntington, why are you making that sou-"** The words I was going to say died in my throat as my eyes flew open.

There was someone standing in the middle of the room. I stood there, eyes wide open, hand still on the door handle and mouth open. Her head snapped up so quick that I was afraid that they had broken it. Her eyes stared back at me, a blood red color and my heart skipped a beat. Whoever this person was, she defiantly wasn't Huntington. A slow smile spread across her lips, and realization of trouble dawned on me. **"Stay away from me." **I whispered as I took a deep breath and got ready to scream. She sensed it before I could even reopen my mouth, in one fatal move, she had rushed across the room, slapped her hand across my mouth and slammed the door closed. "**Hello pretty child."** She whispered, breathing into my ear as she did. I cringed, and stayed silent, something told me that if I wanted to get out of her alive, I couldn't make a sound. **"Well, why didn't anyone tell me that my sister had a new pet. I would have rushed over to greet your properly" **I felt a shiver go through me as I listened to what she said. Morgana? Her sister?

"**Get away from her Bethany."** I heard a split second later. **"Aw. What's the matter big sister? Afraid I'll break your toy? What are you keeping her around for anyway, shouldn't you have darned her by now?"** The one called Bethany teased, I stiffened out of fear as I saw Morgana rise out of the shadows'. Where the hell had she been? I could have sworn that this witch and I were the only ones in the room since I walked in. And then something odd happened, I looked up for a second, and there was Huntington. He put his finger over his lip to signal me to stay quite and he descended quickly into the forest. I frowned, but did as I was silently commanded. After all, what choice did I have as of right now?

"**You obviously were not listening when I told you to get away from her. You know by now that I don't feast on humans, I'm not a monster like you little sister."** Morgana said as she walked slowly towards where Bethany held me tightly against her, her hand was going to leave marks against my skin whenever she let go. If she decided to let go that is. My mind was working a thousand miles a second, and it felt as though my lungs were going to burst. Some how, I got the command, it came so quietly, as if a whisper from the wind. _Sleep little one. It will be alright. Close your eyes now and sleep._ I was out before I even realized it, and soon enough, I felt the pressure of Bethany's hand ripped away from me. And just like before, everything went black.

****

(A/N: So even the protectors have secretes huh? What haven't they told Lolah? And what on earth happened to Lolah`s family? I guess you'll have to tune in to fine out. Read and review people, its the only way I know what I am and am not doing right. Kikko says: Happy reading)


	4. 3: Trapped

**(A/N: There wasn't to much that was left unanswered was there? ****Haha, don't worry too much, there will be answers, just a little more suspense to go before I relieve you.****A tiny little hint though for those who might get confused, the Italicized writing is the voice that Lolah is hearing in her head.****Random**** fact****of the chapter****, I was listening to Muse through ****the whole thing****.)**

**Disclaimer: ****I do****not**** own any of the twilight ****characters****, ****I'm**** just ****borrowing**** them ****for a bit.**** PLEASE DO NOT SUE!**

I rolled over and threw my arm across my face. I hated the very bright light that was shinning through the crack that my barely open eye had formed. Now, its not to say I hate the mornings, I really don't. But the way the sun was shinning almost full blaze, led my still groggy brain to the conclusion that it was sort of late in the day, defiantly not morning. Huntington was standing next to the window though I didn't know it was him at the time, and when he saw me shift, he made a nice little blockade from the sun. I sighed and wiggled around a bit, **"Whoever you are, stay right there. You are very good at providing shade."** I muttered sleepily as I rolled around to the other side of the bed. I heard a chuckle, and slowly, my eyes opened reluctantly.

"Good afternoon to you too little Missy." Was what greeted me when he saw that I was finally awake. I sat up from my spared out position in the middle of my bed and stretched, **"Since when do you call me little Missy?"** I asked with a faint sense of bemusement. **"Well then, what's on the agenda for today?"** I asked, knowing that somehow, I was going to regret asking that question. Huntington gave me a funny look that I didn't understand. It was like, he was fighting a smile, and it was causing him major pain to do so. I raised an eyebrow and tilted my head. **"Is there something wrong?"** I asked, wondering what had gotten into him today. **"No, nothing. Uh, we wont be doing much today. We'll have a visitor today. And I do believe that Morgana wanted to teach you some things before the event next week." **There was definite amusement when he said the word event. It didn't exactly sit well with me, now that I think about it. Of course I wasn't going to let him get away with just that kind of an answer. **"What kind of an event?"** I asked him, not sure if I really wanted the answer or not. Thinking back, I realized that I didn't really need the answer. But it did give me something to smirk about for a while. **"Oh nothing….Just a coming out ball."** Now it was my turn for that look to come over my face. Except, I didn't bother to suppress the laugh that came right along with it. **"A Ball? Me? You cant be serious." **

The look I gave him while I fell back into the pillow and sheets was hysterical. Because Huntington couldn't be serious. He just couldn't be. But when I heard no echoing laughter to match mine, I arose from the bed again to looking at him with an unsteady expression, that is, before I burst into another fit of laughter. "**You mean to tell me, that you want me, Lolah, to prance around in expensive clothing and prattle on with a bunch of adolescent girls that I have nothing in common with while they sit there and make kissy faces at a bunch of he men boys, who haven't the slightest idea of what it takes to be a man at all?" **I asked through what I could only call, chocking laughter. I couldn't help it, honestly it was as if Huntington hadn't gotten to know me at all.

Some where between him making the comment, and me rolling around on the bed going barking mad with hysteria from laughing so hard, his other half walked in through my door. **"Well some one woke up on the right side of bed this afternoon. How did you sleep dear?"** Morgana asked me as she came to stand next to Huntington, who had moved to sit on the edge of my bed. **"I told her about the ball. And then she erupted."** Huntington told Morgana with a smirk as he looked over towards me. It took me a while before I could answer her, because I had to catch my breath, but once I was somewhat sane again and could form coherent words I tried my best to answer her. **"It was pleasant enough, minus the bad dream I had,"** I said with a shrug, though I swear I felt my heart skip a beat or two. Funny how when I decided to brush something off, everyone else jumps at it. **"Bad dream? What kind of a bad dream?"** Morgana asked taking a bit of an intense interest in it. Had I know she would have responded that way, I would have kept it to my self. _She would have found out sooner or later. Better now then later._ And there it was again, that sweet voice that had carried me away after the attack in the dream. **"Was I the only one that heard that?"** I asked as I tilted my head and tuned my ears for the voice again. Nada. I frowned and put a finger up for Morgana and Huntington to be quite a minute, because they had those looks on their faces. The looks older people get when they think your hearing things.

After my requested minute of Silence Morgana sighed and Huntington chuckled. I stared Morgana straight in the eye. She looked at me with concern, and then Huntington was the one who sighed. When Morgana looked over at him, he nodded, giving her the ok. I wondered if they had just had an eye conversation. They were so prone to having those, talk where they could see into the others soul, so they didn't need to use words. I wanted something like that, because I thought it was so cool to be able to know a person that well. _You have something like that. _The voice nagged from the back of my head. **"I do not." **I huffed back at it.

Obviously, it wasn't something I should have said out loud. Morgana took a seat at the end of my bed, a slightly troubled look plastered on her face. **"You do not what Lolah?" **She asked. I decided to do a quick scan of her inner voice, just to make sure that she was ok. Or maybe it was to make sure that I wasn't going crazy? Morgana closed her eyes as soon as I made contact with them, and I felt something like a steal door fall over my connection with her mind. **"Well Jeez. Did you have to be so mean about it?" **I asked her. The stupid thing had actually hurt! My eyes had flown open instantly and were looking back into Morgana's. She looked like she had something to say to me.

Huntington shifted over to her side, and took a hold of both our hands. **"Morgana, it might be better to let her find out for her self instead of you telling her." **Don't you just hate being out of the loop? I groaned as I looked over at Huntington now, **"What are you two souls discussing?" **I asked getting annoyed that I couldn't gage Huntington either! **"Let her get accustomed to her powers before the event."** The look he gave her when he said the last word gave me the goose bumps. I had an inkling that he wasn't talking about the supposed ball we had to go to. I looked at Morgana again, and was surprised to find that she was actually having an inner battle about this. Normally, she was so quickly and quietly resolved. She sighed, and gave in, lifting some kind of subconscious seal from her inner voice. Now I just had to try going through her thoughts.

How exactly I do that, was the part I was blanking out on. Oddly enough, four months before I had come to live with Morgana and Huntington, I wouldn't have had to blink to pry into the mind of someone else. And now, I was forgetting how I was supposed to do it. Must be a full moon. _Focus only on her Lolah. _And now it knew my name. Just great, what else did it know? I heard a laugh, almost musical _Now's not that time to be asking those question. Do as I say, I'll walk you through it. _And now it was telling me how to use my own powers! Jeez, what a stuck up voice man. There was the laugh again, _Focus Lolah. Only on her. Think only about tapping into her thoughts. _Kind of hard to do when you had some strange voice in the back of your head giving you commands. But of course, me being a good little girl, I did as I was told. Er, thought? I focused on her, and only her in the room. It was easier like that I found out, if I just focused on the person who's thoughts I was trying to read. I closed my eyes, not at all aware that they had begun to glow again. That eerier color of purple/pink that had always scared the other kids when I tapped into my powers.

There was noise, but not exactly your average noise, more like a whooshing sound. _Good, now try and find the thought that call out to you the most._ Thought that called out to me? Huh? Thoughts did that? Guess you learn something new every day, the voice snickers in my head. _Come on Lolah, be serious or else you'll loose your concentration. _Voice, yes voice. I thought as I stared intently into Morgana's Golden eyes. Had to give that voice credit though, it was right. After I put a little more effort into listening, there were certain thoughts that were jumping out at me more then others. It took me a good twenty minutes before my mind started to get tired and bogged down with all the information that I was getting from Morgana. _Alright Lolah, it's time to easy on out now. If you stay any longer, you'll suffer._ I wanted to know how it was so sure of its self.

But I didn't have the strength to argue right about then, it was getting hard to keep my eyes open. Like I was getting sleepy all over again and I had just gotten up too! My thoughts turned to grumbling as I closed my eyes. _No Lolah! Don't close your eyes! _The voice all by screamed at me, but it was too late for that. I was already falling right back onto the bed. Huntington looked started as I suddenly fell back, and as soon as Morgana snapped out of the trance like state I had had her in they both literally jumped on me trying to get me to wake up. It was weird, I felt like I was floating, but I knew that some where in the back of my head, I was still in my room. Things were swirling around me, and It took me a second or two to figure out what they were. Some how, I was still attached to Morgana's thoughts, even though she wasn't in a trance. Things only got worse from that realization on. One minute I was floating in a sea of calmly swirling thoughts and memories, and then next, they were all coming at me at frightening speeds.


End file.
